Potential Fakemon Names
All of our Pokemon now have names. No need to suggest any more. 'Grass Elephant Family' First Form *Pinealf (Pine + Calf) *Sproutrunk (Sprout + Trunk) *Eleaf (Elephant + Leaft) *Elephern (Elephant + Fern) *Palmtrunk (Palm Tree + Trunk) *Eleafant/Eleaflant (Elephant + Leaf) *Tropiphant (tropical+elephant) *Pachygerm (pachyderm+germination) *Elenut (Elephant + Coconut) *Cocodunt (Coconut + Loxodont) *Elophun (Elephant + Coconut) *Elopun (Elephant + Coconut) *Truncoco (Trunk + coconut) *Cocomut (Coconut + Mammut, the scientific name of the Mastadon) *Eloha (Elephant + Aloha) *Oliosa (Olifant + Rose) *Ivoany (Ivory + Voanioala, the African coconut) *Eleplant (Elephant + Plant) *Rute (Root, Cute) *Troot/Trute (trunk, root, cute,) Final Form *Stumphant (Stump + Elephant) *Forusk (Forest + Tusk) *Phantree (Elephant + Tree) *Rootusk (Root + Tusk) *Palmtusk (Palm Rree + Tusk) *Trunkidae (Tree Trunk/Elephant Trunk + Elephantidae, the family elephants are in) *Tropunk/Tropictrunk (tropical+trunk) *Dendrotusk (dendron+tusk) *Arcastodon (Arecaceae, the palm family + Mastodon) *Bramoth (Branch + Mamoth) *Grastodon (Grass + Mastodon) *Mamoot (Mamoth + Root) *Elephalm (Elephant + Palm) *Elepalm (Elephant + Palm) *Eleplant (Elephant + Plant) *Mosstodon (Moss + Mastodon) *Cortusk (Cortex: Latin for bark + tusk) *Islaphant (Island + Elephant) *Palmaphant (Palm + Elephant) *Pachyhuna (Pachyderdm + Kahuna) *Alophant (Aloha + Elephant) *Abolifant (Abolith + Olifant) *Tikitrunk (Tiki and Trunk) *Palmoth/ Palmammoth (Palm and Mammoth) *Trompical (Trompa, the Spanish word for the elephant's trunk + Tropical) *Pachyfern (Pachyderm + Fern) *Terrunk (corruption of 'trunk', 'Terra' planet earth) Pipedream Renames 'Ghost Horse Family' Coltergeist *Poeny (Edgar Allen Poe + Pony) 'Ghost Bird Family' Vultergyst *Roture (Rot, Vulture, torture, 'rot your') *Scabenjure (Scab, Scavenger, Injure, Vulture) 'Monolith Family' *Psycholith *Chronolith Former Name Lists 'Electric Chameleon Family' First form *Coileon (Electric Coil + Chameleon) Second form *Tesleon (Tesla Coil + Chameleon) Third form 'Fire Ant Family' Only Form *Pouraxe (pour + thorax + axe) *Hydrant *Antoraxe *Bladrone (blade + drone) *Firant (Fire + Ant) 'Cyber Scorpion Family' First Form *Camyke (CMYK) *Scrash (scorpion + crash) *Colirus (Colour + Coli bacteria + virus) *Scorbit = Scorpion+Bit (Referring to both biting and binary) *Vectol (corruption of vector) *Virachnid (Virus + Arachnid) *Cysting (Cyber + Stinger) *Virachnus Final Form *Scorbyte = Scorpion+Byte (Referring to both biting and bytes.) *Toxiphage (Toxic + Bacteriophage) *Usbacteria (USB + Bacteria) *Teserak (corruption of tesseract, plus sounds similar to arachnid) *Virachne (Virus + Arachne) *Toxiphage (Toxic + Bacteriophage) *Vectol (corruption of vector) *Virachneo (Virus + Arachnid + Neo) *VECT01 (Corruption of Vectol) *Vexor (Opposite mix of Vector and Vexel Pixel, Vex) *Vectoo/Vectool (Vectol + 2, play on binary system of ones and zeros,) 'Legendary Golem Family' Bronze Golem *Bronzera (Bronze + Era) *Gladron (Gladiator + Iron) Industrial Age Golem *Ferrera (Ferrum + Era) *Erindus (Era + Industrial) *Erind (Era + Industrial) *Erevol (Era + Industrial Revolution) Future Golem *Eratel (Era + Telephone or "tell", as in commincation in the digital age) *Erasmelt (Era + Smelt, as in the era humans learned to smelt ore) *Erabuilt (Era + Built) *Futera ( Future + Era) 'Psychic Mantis Family' First Form *Mantarot (Mantis+tarot card) *Rollarva (roll + larva) *Mantick (mantis + tick) *Mantiseer (Mantis + seer) *Glimite (glimmer + mite) *Mantisifus/Matisyphus (Mantis +Sisyphus (greek stone pusher guy)) *Enchantis (Enchant + mantis) Final Form *Prophantis (Prophet + Mantis) *Mantician (Mantis + Magician) *Enigmantis (Engima + Mantis) *Gypsect (Gypsie + Insect) *Mindtis (Mind + Mantis) *Larvacle (Larva + Oracle) *Mantelepath (mantis + telepath) *Paramanta (paranormal + mantis) *Nostramantis (Nostradamus + mantis) 'Fire Goat Family' First Form *Goatsear (Goat + Goatse + Sear) *Cabritorch (Cabrito + torch) *Glava (goat + lava) *Charkid (Charcoal + Kid) Second Form *Grufflame (billygoat gruff+ flame) *Unglute (ungulate + Glut (German: blaze)) *Galaze (goat + blaze) *Glaferno *Capricoal (Capricorn + Coal) Final Form *Billiaze (Billie goat + blaze) *Taphromet *Tephracorn *Burnoat (Burn/Goat) *Stampyro (Stampede/Pyro) *Azelfuel (Azazel + fuel) *Inferneece (inferno + fleece) *Golerno (goat + inferno) 'Secretary Bird Family' Only Form *Karaptor (Karate + Raptor of prey) *Sekaratery (Secretary + Karate) *Capoairy (Capoeira + Airy, sound like Secretary) *Clobbird (Clobber + Bird) *Peckretary (Peck + Secretary) 'Legendary Spirits Family' Grass Spirit *Florad (Flora + Dryad) *Floryad (Flora + Dryad) *Blumyad (Blume + Dryad) *Artemyad (Artemis + Dryad) *Cibelyad (Cybel + Dryad) Water Spirit *Hydrad (Hydro + Dryad) *Neryad (Nereid + Dryad) *Suyad (Sui + Dryad) *Wasyad (Wasser + Dryad) *Nimyad (Nimue, the Lady of the lake + Dryad) *Undinyad (Undine + Dryad) Air Spirit *Drapsody (Dryad + Rhapsody), Naicturne (Naiad + Nocturne), Zepera (Zephyr + Opera) *Dryorb (Dryad + Orb), Nymphorb (Nymph + Orb), Zephorb (Zephyr + Orb) *Spyrad (Spirit + Dryad), Spirymph (Spirit + Nymph), Spirephyr (Spirit + Zephyr) *Spiriad (Spirit + Dryad), Marage (Marine + Marage), Pantempest (Phantom + Tempest), Marage (Marine + *Umbrosia (Umbra + Ambrosia), Currentity (Currentity), Fantasia (Fantasma + Sea)/Entitide/Entide (Entity + Tide) *Aelyad (Aeolus + Dryad) *Eolyad (Eolic + Dryad) *Kazyad (Kaze + Dryad) *Lufyad (Luft + Dryad) *Sylfyad (Sylph + Dryad) 'Berry Mouse Family' Final Form *Ivett (Ivy, Ferret) *Busherette (Bush + Ferret) *Bermine (Berry + Ermine) *Burrmine *Furburry (Fur + Berry) (Also a pun on the Burberry fashion brand) *Musbushel 'Poison Mushroom Family:' First Form *Trupple (Trouble + Truffle) *Kertrufle (Truffle + Kerfufle) *Fungeous (from Fungus) *Evoshroom (evolution + mushroom) *Shruffle *Mushtache (Mushroom + Moustache) *Crosshroom (Mushroom + Cross evos) *Mushbloom (Mushroom + Bloom) *Shroomite (Mushroom and Mite) *Fleshroom Grass Evolution *Nicelium (Nice + Mycelium) *Lavishroom (from lavish, refering to the flowers) *Hushroom (Hush as in sleeping, shroom) *Chloroshroom *Mosshroom *Foreshroom (Forest + Mushroom) *Flourishroom *Gramashroom (Grama- Pasture of grass of plains of South America and western North America) *Boleaf (from the Bolete mushrooms that grow on its back) *Cloroshroom/Kloroshroom (Chlorophyll, spelled without an "H" or with a "K" to fit the 10 letter limit + Mushroom) *Fungras (Fungus + Grass) *Mushgrow *Hushroom (Mushroom + Hush sleepy) *Cremarshey (Crimini + Marsh) *Mushrub (Mushroom + Shrub) *Drowshroom (Drowsy and Mushroom) Electric Evolution *Lumishroom (Luminent + Mushroom) *Electramanita (for the Amanita mushrooms growing on its back) *Fungherzs (it's meant to be Fungus + Hertz) *Bellobolt (Portobello + Bolt) *Mushglow *Portolectro (Portobello + Electro) Ghost Evolution *Perishroom (Perish + Mushroom) *Expungus (Expired + Fungus) *Cadaviscid (Cadaver + Viscid) *Sporished (Spore + Perished) *Sporish (Spore + Perish) *Myvoid (Mycoid (fungus-like) + Void) *Adelly (Corruption of Adelie) *Muscarya (from Amanita Muscaria, the mushrooms growing on it) *Funghoas (Fungus + Ghost) *Mushgloom *Shiitombe (Shittake + Tomb) 'Poodle Moth Family' First Form *Insackt (Insect + Sack) *Innosilk (Innocent + Silk, because they're silk moths, right?) *Wuven (Luv, 'Wuv', Woven) *Furramoth (from fur, furry and moth) *Guseda/Bicheda (portmanteau of gusano de seda, the Spanish term for silkworms, and bicho da seda, its Portuguese equivalent) Secondary Forms *Baboth (Baby + Moth) *Silkinder (Silk + Kinder, as in Kindergarten) *Mofspring (Moth + Offspring) *Kinderoth (Kinder + Moth) *♂ Mothchacho (Moth + Muchacho) *♀ Mothchacha (Moth + Muchacha) *Silkimot (from silk, silky and moth) Final Forms *♀ Swoonwing *♂ Distingoth (Distinguished + Moth) *Silkriarch (Silky + Matriach/Patriarch) *Paramoth (Paramour Moth, Parent Moth, Pair of Moths) *♂ Mottegroom (Motte + Groom) *♂/♀ Mottesposo/Mottesposa (Motte + Esposo/Esposa, Spanish for husband/wife) 'Ghost Lantern Family' First Form *Glowisp (Glow + Wisp) *Wispern (Wisp + Lantern) *Ghoulight (Ghost/Ghoul + light) *Goulite (ghost + light/lite + glide) *Glover (Glow + hover) *Lanwick (Lantern + wick) *Lusoul (luce + soul) *Wisprus (Papyrus+Wisp) *Festisp (Festival+Wisp) *Chirisp (Chir batti(ghost light)+Wisp) *Soulisp (Soul+Wisp) *Riddlisp (Riddle+Wisp) *Lunarisp (Lunar+Wisp) *Lanpook (Lantern + Spook) *Cantom (Candle + Phantom) Final Form *Phantern (Phantom + Lantern) *Ferlux (Luzifer -> Fer-Luzi + Lux) *Beelzelux (Beelzebub + Lux) *Lugeist (Lux + Poltergeist) *Hauntdecor (Haunt + decoration) *Luxshee ( Lux + Banshee *Malatern/Malaturn (Luz Mala(evil light)+Lantern) *Fantern/Fanturn (Fuego Fatuo(Wildfire/Wisp)+Lantern) *Fueghost (Fuego+Ghost) *Soultern/Soulturn (Soul+Lantern) *Festivern/Festivurn (Festival+Lantern) *Lucktern/Luckturn (Luck+Lantern) *Riddlern/Riddlurn (Riddle+Lantern) *Lampire (Lamp + Vampire) *Festivamp (Festival + Lamp) *Lantomb (Lantern and Tomb) *Curupyre (Curupira, a demon from brazilian folklore + Pyre) 'Plant Armadillo Family' First Form *Daffadillo (Daffodil + Armadillo) Final Form *Pangolush (Pangolin + Lush, as in lush growth, or even Bush) 'Space Dragon Quetzacoatl Statue' Only Form *Mayaztek (Mayan + Aztec... also sounds like miasma; harmful fumes, eminations or even atmosphere, which could reference the energy eminations from its space form...) *Queztatua *Quetz (It's been it's nickname for forever and is a simple and nice sounding name.) *Costeck (Cosmo or Cosmic +Aztec ) *Aztracoatl (Astro + Aztec + Quetzacoatl) *Quetzidol *Kutzalaxy/Galakuatl (Kukulkan + Quetzacoatl + Galaxy) *Quartzcotl / Qurtzcoatl (Quartz + Quetzacoatl) 'Boat Beetle' First Form *Grubmerge (Grub + Submerge) *Bouwee (Play on Buoy, wee small) *Bobug / Bobbug (Bob/Bobbing + Bug) *Boatle (Boat + Beetle) *Buoyant (Bouy + Ant... erm, also Buoyant) Second Form *Mersibeetle (Beetle + Submersible) *Scubug (Scuba + Bug) *Crusect (Cruise + Insect) *Bugmarine (Bug + Submarine) *Subeetle (Submarine + Beetle) Category:Development